Misinterpretations
by Smileyfaceofevil
Summary: When Charlie notices that Edward is not at dinner, Bella tells him that he at the hospital, in emergency surgery. What she fail to mention is that he's performing the surgery, and not the one about to die. This leads to a series of misunderstandings. T.


**Okay, because I was bored and have writer's block for my other story… and am trying to put of three hours of homework…**

**Slightly OOC, and strictly T… or probably K plus. Nothing M rated, anyway.**

Bella's POVNoon

Edward smiled down at me. 'Bella, I'm really sorry, but Alice called from the hunting trip today and she said a kid is going to have this major injury and an emergency operation, and I'll be needed to help out at the hospital.'

'Help out at the hospital?' I frowned. 'In an operation? But what about all the blood, Edward? Can't someone else do it?'

'No. Alice said the blood will be okay, but Dr Snow is on holiday in Canada, and no qualified humans will be around. I would ask another member of my family to do it, but Jasper and Rosalie wouldn't be able to handle the blood, and even if Emmett, Esme or Alice could, they don't have medical degrees. The child will die if I don't help… you don't mind, do you?'

'No!' I said. 'Of course not, somebody's life is way more important then an hour with you.'

His crooked smile returned. 'Thank you, Bella.'

'You'll be finished before I fall asleep though, right?'

'Yes, half past nine. Can you pick me up? I'll have to catch a ride to the hospital with Carlisle, but no transport to your place and I can't exactly run. It would be some time with you anyway; 'cause afterwards I'll come over for a bit, but your father will kick me out at ten.'

I laughed. 'You know he will.'

He chuckled with me, and kissed the top of my head.

Charlie's POVNearly nine pm

It was nearly nine pm when I pulled the cruiser into the driveway. As I opened the door to the house I called out my daughter's name.

'Bella? You home?'

'In the kitchen, Dad.' She yelled back. I hung my jacket on my peg and hurried in to see her. She was spooning tomato sauce out of the jar.

'Dinner?' I asked, gesturing to the ingredients laid out on the bench.

'Yeah, pasta.' She smiled, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

'Looks good.' I said, picking up the uncooked pasta.

'Thanks,' she wasn't paying strict attention to me, so I tired another topic.

'How was school?'

She blinked. 'It's a Saturday Charlie…'

'Right, I meant to say work. How was work?'

'Good,' she shrugged. 'I sold two thermoses and a tent.'

I nodded.

'How was your day?' she asked.

'Pretty dull. Two teenage boys got arrested for vandalism, and the rest of the day was spent doing paper work and playing cards.'

'Vandalism? Anyone I know?'

'Um, I doubt it. Visitors in town. Their parents sent them over to stay with Ms Young because of previous offences. Ms Young's their aunt. You know, tall, brunette lives in the outskirts of town.'

I placed the bag of pasta back on the bench and looked around the room, searching for something with which to continue the conversation. I glanced at the clock and noted the time with surprise. 'No Edward?'

Bella shook her head.

'It's not like him to be late.' I commented. 'Is something going on between you two?'

The poorly concealed hope in my voice resulted in Bella glaring at me, and dropping the glass sauce jar on the floor; where it shattered.

'Drat!' She exclaimed. 'I'll have to make some more from scratch.'

'It's fine, Bells. Let me sweep the glass up.'

Ten minutes later I returned the dustpan and brush to a cupboard and resumed watching her cook.

'Where's Edward?' I pressed.

'At the hospital.' She replied.

My stomach lurched. If he died Bella would go all zombie again, and would probably never heal. And, as much as I disliked the kid, he was kind and polite -a rare thing in modern teenage boys- and a serious medical condition would be a terrible blow for him, and his family. 'Is he okay?'

She looked at me strangely. 'How should I know?'

I paused. 'Carlisle might have called with news.'

She frowned, her eyebrows –all plucked into shape from her last makeover with Alice- furrowed together. 'No.'

I didn't say anything more, and she seemed content with that. I sat down on one of the mismatched kitchen chair and tried to figure out the puzzle of what was going on. Bella told me Edward was in the hospital… but she didn't seem very concerned. So what was going on?

I heard Bella sigh and looked up again 'Bella? Something wrong?'

'No, not really.' She replied. 'But I'll have to make the sauce from scratch now. Not that it's a big deal, but it'll be at least forty minutes till dinner's ready.'

'I thought pasta was a quick meal.' I said, frowning.

'Normally it is,' she agreed. 'But this one has lots of sauces to enhance the flavour, and seeing as it's a new recipe I didn't think to buy them before I set to work so I have to make them as I go.'

'Oh. Okay.' I said.

'Look,' Bella said as she measured weight of the pasta. 'I have a favour to ask. I was meant to pick Edward up from the hospital, but this'll take the better part of an hour, and I don't want to be going to bed at midnight. Do you mind terribly?'

'No, sweetheart, of course I don't.'

'Thank you Dad!'

'When should I go?'

'Now, if you can. Alice said the operation would end at about twenty past, but who knows?'

Operation. That didn't sound good. I decided not to mention it, in fear of upsetting Bella. 'Alice? Have you been talking to her?'

'No.' Bella said.

This just didn't make sense. First she seems reluctant to mention Edward, and then she tells me he's at the hospital; she's not concerned about that which is very un-Bella like. Now she says he's having an operation, and that Alice says he'll be out soon… but she claims not to have spoken to Alice. And she seems to think he'll be fine and able to come over straight after the operation. What was going on?

'Well, see you in a while, Bells.' I said, smiling at my little girl.

'See you Ch- Dad.'

I wandered over to the front door, and grabbing my car keys dashed out through the light rain to the car. I opened the drivers' side door and sat down. Reversing out of the drive I felt really worried. Why was Bella so unconcerned that her boyfriend was in hospital?

Parking at the hospital I jogged inside to get out of the rain. As I entered the waiting room I noticed that it was empty, so settled down on a chair to wait. I glanced over a the magazine table, though all the magazines were for females, a couple of local newspapers were spread out.

The local newspaper was published in the evening, not the wee small hours of the morning. I glanced at today's edition.

_Boy Injured in Hiking Accident_

_A boy, identity unconfirmed, was rushed to hospital at six o'clock this evening. Earlier to day he and his parents set off for a walk in the woods, as was common with his family. _

_After an hour an incident occurred involving an angered animal. The boy was injured with possibly fatal wounds and by six-thirty he was in emergency surgery. _

_Failure to interview the traumatised parents meant that very little is known of the condition…_

I put the newspaper down. Edward's family were hiking enthusiasts, they went hiking and camping almost every week. What's to say that he hadn't gone on an impromptu walk with Dr Cullen and Mrs Cullen and ended up being hurt?

I waited a couple more minutes, and realising no receptionist would appear I began to wander the halls of the hospital.

Eventually I encountered a young nurse whose face I vaguely remembered.

'Hello, Chief Swan,' she said. 'Are you looking for someone?'

'Yes, I am. My daughter sent me to pick up Edward Cullen; I believe he's here…?'

'Oh! Yes, I'll find out where he is shortly. I'm Sara Finley, by the way.'

I nodded.

A young trainee doctor poked his head round the corner. 'Sara? Is that you?'

'Yes,' she beamed. 'Chief Swan here was wondering where Edward Cullen was?'

The doctor emerged from around the corner and glanced down a clipboard. 'Edward Cullen… he's…. oh, yes. Patient three-one-five; in surgery. He's doing extremely well, but there's only a thirty percent chance of survival.'

_Thirty percent chance. _It would kill Bella if he didn't make it.

'Where is he?' I asked, trying to keep my voice steady.

'Um,' the apprentice said. 'Dr Cullen's in the second theatre, and Edward Cullen's in there.' He pointed at the room right next to me.

'Okay, thanks.' I muttered. 'And when will he be out.'

'About now,' Sara said. 'But who knows with surgery?'

I swallowed. Right then the door opened, and to my shock Edward stepped out, peeling a mask of his face. 'Ah, Chief Swan, good evening. Good evening Sara, David.'

Sara and 'David' smiled. 'Evening, Edward.' They said in unison.

'Well, that was challenging.' Edward said with a smile. 'I don't think the medical career's for me.'

'That's a pity,' Sara said. 'We could do with another Dr Cullen at the hospital.'

Edward grinned again 'Hello, Chief Swan.'

I don't believe it, I thought, all that worry for nothing.

And was it me, or did his smile just grow bigger?

**Well, tell me what you thought. I know it's not great, but it's a plot I've had in my mind for quite sometime. **

**By the way, it is a ONESHOT and COMPLETE.**

**But reviews?**

**Pretty Please?**




End file.
